


choppy scenes, terrible editing

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [15]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: sana wants to go on a date to the cinemas to watch a movie - jihyo doesn't mind, she just doesn't want to let her film editing job criticism affect it. she just wants sana to enjoy it.she just wants to stay silent; but we can't always have what we want





	choppy scenes, terrible editing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bongri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongri/gifts).



> for the most precious person in my life uwu

“Why are we going to the theatre for this? Isn’t it more comfortable to stay at home _in bed_.” Jihyo grumbles as Sana wraps a scarf around her neck. Her girlfriend simply giggles before planting a kiss on her cheek.

“You said that you’d be willing to watch a movie with me when you were done with your latest project at work. I know you edit them for a living but I just want to go out on a cliché date with you, okay?” Sana reminds her.

Jihyo sighs and nods. Being a film editor and then going to watch a movie in theatres is a bad combination. It’s just in her nature to judge what she watches and she really doesn’t want to do that when Sana wants to enjoy the night. She promises herself that she’ll keep her mouth shut and leave her criticisms outside.

For Sana.

Jihyo waits at the door of their apartment as Sana grabs her jacket, praying that today will go smoothly. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before. Jihyo can get carried away when she’s watching a movie. It just drives her mad when she sees terrible lighting or the poor union of scenes. The last time they watched a movie at home, perhaps Jihyo kept whining about how the movie wasn’t smooth at all.

Though, Sana just smiled throughout her assessment and held her hand, not even telling her to be quiet.

That won’t happen today.

“Let’s go!” Sana squeals, running to Jihyo and standing in front of her.

Jihyo laughs at her excitement, cupping Sana’s cheeks between her hands and kissing her softly. Sana’s hand rests over Jihyo’s as she sighs into the kiss, taking in the warmth that radiates off Jihyo. She rubs her nose against Jihyo’s when she pulls back, laughing when Jihyo whines and scrunches up her nose.

“If you kiss me again, I don’t think we’re going to end up leaving the apartment.” Jihyo mumbles when Sana kisses her softly again.

“Your lips are soft. I can’t just _stop_.” Sana whines, slipping her hand into Jihyo’s as they head out of the door.

“You’ve been saying that for the past three years.” Jihyo rolls her eyes but smiles, locking the door behind them. Sana rests her head on Jihyo’s shoulder as they walk towards their car. The air is brisk and Jihyo feels Sana’s hands are growing colder because of the biting wind. She places their intertwined hands into her own jacket pocket, gripping Sana’s hand tightly as she begins to warm up again.

Sana smiles at the gesture and rewards her girlfriend with a gentle kiss as they reach her car. Jihyo snickers but pulls Sana close to her, opening the car door and helping her inside. Sana shakes her head but Jihyo just sticks out her tongue before running around to the driver’s side. It feels a whole lot colder when she didn’t have Sana to sidle up to.

When Jihyo starts driving, she counts to twenty seconds when Sana pulls her free hand over and puts it in her lap. She intertwines their hands and Jihyo chuckles, earning a glare from Sana. Jihyo apologises with a kiss to her hand, claiming victory when she hears the gasp that leaves Sana’s lips. Don’t look down on her skills to make her girl happy.

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat dinner first?” Jihyo asks. She didn’t want Sana to get full on eating popcorn in the theatre.

“Mmm. I don’t know. Do we have time to eat before the movie? We’ll have to rush back to get there on time.” Sana contemplates.

“You’re the one who eats slow. If you eat fast, I’m sure we’ll make it to the movie on time.” Jihyo teases. Sana groans and slaps her arm lightly, not expecting Jihyo to bring that up when this is technically a _date_.

“Aren’t you meant to treat me like this is a proper date? Why are you teasing me?” Sana turns red when Jihyo smiles at her.

“But it’s fun teasing you. It’s my way of loving you.” Jihyo winks, earning another groan from her girlfriend.

“What was I thinking when I agreed to date you?” Sana sighs dramatically, leaning against the window.

Jihyo laughs and has the perfect idea. She plays _All of Me_ by John Legend.

(Sana looks like she’s in some movie and the song feels perfect)

Sana whips her head around to glare at Jihyo, who’s trying very hard not to laugh when Sana’s looking at her.

“What are you trying to achieve here Miss Park?” Sana squints at Jihyo.

“Me? What would I do to you Mrs Park.” Jihyo smiles in satisfaction when Sana turns red.

“For your information, it’s going to be Minatozaki Jihyo, not Park Sana!” Sana crosses her arms and Jihyo looks at her incredulously.

“Oh, really?” Jihyo raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Sana doesn’t reply and resumes her stature of looking out the window. Jihyo takes it as another win and whistles to herself as she enters the car park to the shopping centre. Her girlfriend looks like she’s about to murder her so Jihyo drops the whistling.

“Whoever proposes first gets to choose.” Sana suggests, smiling at Jihyo’s panicked state.

“That’s… fair-ish I guess.” Jihyo nods.

(she definitely has to propose first)

\---

Jihyo shuts down Sana’s protests to watch the movie first as she takes her to dinner. They have about forty minutes, add another ten for the advertisements and trailers that run before the movie starts. Fifty minutes to eat and get to the theatre sounds easy enough, so long as Sana eats faster than snail pace.

“What are we eating?” Sana walks aimlessly beside Jihyo.

“I know you were craving food from home a few days ago, so we’re going to the Japanese restaurant. I just–”

Jihyo is engulfed in a hug and she smiles, wrapping her arms around Sana. It’s not like she bought the entire restaurant or anything. It’s just a simple dinner.

“You have no idea how cute you are, do you?” Sana mumbles against Jihyo’s neck. She closes her eyes when Jihyo kisses her head and she returns the gesture, kissing the base of Jihyo’s throat.

“I think I might know if you tell me enough.” Jihyo teases her girlfriend as they resume their walking. She keeps an arm around Sana’s shoulders and Sana slips her right arm around Jihyo’s waist.

Sana hums in acknowledgement and waits until they’re in line to be seated at the restaurant when she leans forward to express her gratitude. Jihyo is taken by surprise and loses her footing but Sana’s grip on her waist settles her back on her feet. She can tell Sana is enjoying the effect of the surprise kiss and Jihyo kisses her harder.

“You have to let me win sometimes, you know?” Sana takes a moment to catch her breath when Jihyo pulls back. She admires the sight of Sana’s swollen lips but remembers that they’re in public, and feels the heat creep up to her cheeks.

There are a few customers staring at the duo. But, it’s not in disgust, rather, it’s in amusement. The realisation only makes Jihyo blush further.

“You just need to keep up.” Jihyo leans against Sana’s ear to whisper. Sana shudders at the proximity and the feel of Jihyo’s lips against the shell of her ear.

“Next time, I will.” Sana declares, sticking out her tongue.

Before she can argue, Jihyo’s attention is shifted to the waitress at the front, who asks where they’d like to eat. She asks for the furthest booth of the restaurant. She doesn’t want to be near any prying eyes, at least for the duration of the dinner. Jihyo already feels flustered from the fact that customers had seen them kissing.

Instead of sitting on opposite ends of the table, Jihyo is confused when Sana slides in next to her.

“I thought you wanted to sit across?” Jihyo frowns.

“Why would I sit there, when it’s easier for me to sit here.” Sana grins.

Jihyo doesn’t realise what Sana is referring to until she kisses her again. She rolls her eyes and laughs. Of course, Sana would want to sit next to her, just to kiss her. Sana’s giggle makes Jihyo smile and she kisses her forehead.

(they’re still in their honeymoon phase, according to their friends)

When the food arrives, Sana’s eyes light up with glee. It’s makes Jihyo’s chest flutter with happiness. If she’s happy, so is Jihyo.

She has to scold Sana for diving into the food without waiting for it to cool down, burning her tongue. Jihyo grabs the bowl off Sana’s hands before grabbing a forkful. She blows on it once, twice, three times, before feeding Sana. The cheeky grin on Sana’s face makes Jihyo remember; Sana loves being fed the most. If it’s enough for Sana to eat faster, Jihyo doesn’t mind feeding Sana.

(actually, the noises Sana makes when she’s fed are the cutest, too – you didn’t hear that from Jihyo)

It’s a breeze feeding Sana and Jihyo gets to eating her own food once she’s done finishing Sana’s food. She slurps it all down in about ten minutes.

They still have twenty minutes until the movie but Jihyo attempts asks for the check. Sana doesn’t let her though. She wants to spend a little time with Jihyo first, before they get to the theatre. She cuddles against Jihyo and she shifts, allowing Sana to be more comfortable. But, she’s not feeling it. It feels a little bit awkward because Jihyo feels too far.

Jihyo finds a solution.

Sana squeals when she gets pulled into Jihyo’s lap, her throaty chuckle making Sana turn red. She hides her face against Jihyo’s neck as her girlfriend holds her waist to keep Sana secure against her. She feels comfortable and warm and she doesn’t want to leave the embrace.

Jihyo rocks her gently. “Don’t you want to see the movie?”

Sana takes a moment to respond because she’s in the land of bliss. “I do, but I like being here in your arms more.”

“Is the theatre going to be full? The movie you chose is popular?” Jihyo thinks of just cuddling her throughout the movie.

“It’s one of the late screenings and it’s been in cinemas for a while. It shouldn’t be that packed, I think.” Sana answers.

“Then, we’ll be fine.” Jihyo taps Sana’s nose and moves to get up. Sana whines in her arms but lets her go. She feels clingier than usual today but Jihyo never complains and is the one to hold her hand as soon as she exits the booth.

Sana feels like she’s on cloud nine.

(but she always is when she’s with Jihyo anyway)

They sit inside the theatre in the middle. Jihyo spots a few couples and some teenagers in the cinema but it’s relatively empty. She raises the armrest between hers and Sana’s seat, pulling Sana to her and resting her hand on her shoulders. Sana hums in approval, sighing softly as she rests her head against Jihyo’s chest.

Jihyo’s chanting in her head as the movie begins to play. _Keep quiet. Don’t say anything. Let Sana enjoy the movie._

She tries hard. She’s appalled by the quality of the movie. Did they even try to smooth out the scenes? Why was the colouring so off? It’s a mess.

“Why didn’t they put this scene earlier? It doesn’t make sense.” Jihyo mumbles.

Sana smiles as soon as she speaks but she keeps her attention on the movie. She snuggles against Jihyo and her comments fade away.

It lasts ten more minutes. The next comment just rolls off Jihyo’s tongue before she can stop it.

“The sound effects don’t even fit with the clips.” Jihyo frowns.

Sana hides a laugh. Maybe she’s enjoying Jihyo’s criticism more than the movie. And, that’s definitely saying something about the movie they’re watching.

“Did they put the roughest of the roughest parts out? The scenes are choppy and I’m confused.” Jihyo grumbles. It’s disappointing that people think that they can put such quality of work into theatres.

And people are actually _willing_ to _pay_ to watch these horrendous movies for a heightened price that should be a whole lot less.

“People actually liked this film? What?”

This time, Sana doesn’t say anything. She cups the back of Jihyo’s neck with her left hand and pulls her close, kissing her softly. It’s slow and it’s languid. Jihyo doesn’t hesitate to kiss her back and this time, there’s no embarrassment either. The darkness of the cinema means that no one can see them. Jihyo whines when Sana pulls back momentarily, surprised with the sound escaping her throat.

“I love you, but for the love of god, just deal with the movie for a little bit longer.” Sana laughs when Jihyo pouts. She kisses her again before settling against Jihyo’s chest. She feels her hands running through Sana’s locks and Sana knows that it’s just her way of trying to remain distracted from her thoughts.

She thinks it’s cute. And, Sana also knows that she probably hasn’t watched half of the movie and more because of Jihyo’s presence and her comments. But, she doesn’t really mind. The movie is a waste of time.

Being with Jihyo is her saving grace.

(she won’t say that to Jihyo, though)

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
